


What’s A Date?

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: “Why are you so happy this morning? Was there a date I didn’t know about?”





	What’s A Date?

The morning was chilly, as she climbed into his car, two travel mugs in hand and a paper bag.  
“What is that?” He asked freeing her hands so she could buckle up.  
“Your birthday cake” she challenged with a wicked smile.  
“I thought we agreed that my birthdays are off limits and...” she interrupted him before he could start again with his nonsense.  
“There will be no celebrating of any kind” she rolled her eyes “yada yada yada, just drive”  
He pulled out and the silence that fell felt less than comfortable.  
“Mulder” she tried to pull him back, her tone sweet, sing-song even “stop sulking monster boy.”  
“Don’t call me that” he growled, not amused in the slightest “I hate it when they call me that”  
“But you still want the coffee, right?” She unscrewed the top and a heavenly aroma of her fancy blend filled the car, still sweet and fresh despite the thermos that infallibly made any other coffee smell foul.  
“Yeah, yeah” he took the other mug and sipped the coffee, scalding hot “why are you so happy this morning? Was there a date I didn’t know about?”  
“What’s a date, remind me”  
“You know, a guy takes a girl to a fancy restaurant, they drink and eat not enough food to stay ahead of the wine”  
“Sounds like fun, go on” she sipped her drink, the paper bag waiting in her lap.  
“So the wine flows, and they talk and laugh, maybe play little footsie under the table”  
“I should definitely try that sometime”  
“The trick is to completely lose sense of time” he continued, like a professor teaching a class “and have the staff prod you lightly that it’s time to call it a night”  
“No tip for them, party poopers” she smiled.  
“On the contrary, the guy tips them twice as much as he usually does, because the desert was just sooo nice” she laughed, short and warm “and the girl for once forgets she’s this independent feminist type and lets him do it, without rolling her eyes”  
“That’s it, no eye-rolling is a deal breaker for me” she sighed.  
“It’s not over” Mulder went on “then he takes her home, you can roll your eyes if you want, and walks her to the door, her hand pauses on the door knob” he stopped at a red light and finally looked at her over the console, silent cue in his eye “and she says”  
“This was fun” she supplied returning his smile “and then he says”  
“We should do it again sometime” the seatbelt popped and coiled back to it’s place in a blink of an eye.  
Mulder’s voice was hushed as he leaned over to her side “and then he kisses her, like this...”  
And his lips touched hers, gentle and soft but not hesitant, just like last night. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, drawing him in, and it felt just as right and sweet as it did the first time. Her heartbeat raced as did his under her palm, his breath whooshed against her cheek, their tongues played for keeps, and for a long moment neither of them noticed the horns blaring behind them, trying to call them back to reality. He broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against hers, hand next to her hip.  
“I had fun last night” Mulder murmured and she kissed the corner of his mouth.  
“We should do it again, let’s say, tonight?”  
He chuckled and sat back upright, buckling up again.  
“If Skinner won’t send us on some graveyard shift stake-out, I’m all yours”  
The car that was stuck behind finally overtook them and the driver flipped Mulder off making him grin wide.  
“What more could a girl want” she teased and finally reached inside the paper bag, breaking the chocolate chip cookie in half and offering it to him “Happy birthday Mulder”  
He took it and winked at her, biting of a piece with a surprising groan of delight.  
“You know what” he mumbled, brushing the crumbs away with the side oh his hand “I changed my mind, you bring more of these and we can paint the town”  
She laughed and sipped her coffee “What else would you do on a Friday night”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully’s OctoberFicFest


End file.
